


His Butler, Demon Natured

by AlyaRayne



Series: Black Butler: Book of Demon [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Again, Bassy teaching demon snakes manners, Ciel being badass, Ciel being kidnapped, Ciel not remembering being badass, Demon snakes, Fallen Angels, Poor Ciel, creepy demons, tea and biscuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closed his eyes, his head falling down onto his desk with a thud. There were so many thing that he had seen in O’Riley’s head that he would never experience. Love, life, age. But the sorrow, loss, anger, and pain he had already felt. </p><p>Too caught up in his own thoughts, he never noticed the figure in the corner of the room. Or the dark smile that gleamed beneath glowing, demonic eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Demon Natured

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! So I had three stories planned for today, but I only got the first one done because of decorating, cooking, and turning my sister into a zombie. There was so much blood!!!!! Anyway, I got this one out and now I'm sharing it with you. And actually on Halloween because I still have thirty minutes damnit! So yeah, anyway, expect some art for this story in the next few days posted on my Tumblr. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Update: Art is now posted. http://alyarayne.tumblr.com/post/102821709883/sebastian-in-demon-form-from-the-fic-his-butler
> 
> ~Alya

_He closed his eyes, his head falling down onto his desk with a thud. There were so many thing that he had seen in O’Riley’s head that he would never experience. Love, life, age. But the sorrow, loss, anger, and pain he had already felt. Enough for a lifetime, so maybe being a demon wasn’t such a bad thing. The small, aching part of his heart screamed out at this, pulling him back from the brink of darkness. He groaned, his hands pressing against the desk’s hard surface. Nothing made sense yet, and he could only hope that under Sebastian’s tutelage, all of this would one day not throw him into confusion._

_Too caught up in his own thoughts, he never noticed the figure in the corner of the room. Or the dark smile that gleamed beneath glowing, demonic eyes._

The sensation of something brushing heavily against his sock clad leg made the young Earl lift his head from where it pressed against the hard surface, his uncovered eye scanning the darkened room. He had just enough time to hope that it wasn’t another of Sebastian’s strays come to bother him when a cold hand was slipping over his mouth, long fingers tightening enough to hurt. Smooth lips pressed to his ear, equally cold and he swore he could feel fangs scrape against the tender shell when whoever it was chuckled darkly. He winced but kept still, far too used to being captured to think he could get away by simply struggling. Instead he lifted his leg to bump the desk, sending the paperweight tipping off the side, hoping the thump would alert Sebastian. He didn’t even get a chance to hear it drop, however, before hard fingers tipped with sharp claws tightened against his skin. He could feel a few small drops of blood slide down his chin to drip onto his black trousers.

“Hush now, little one. No need to call that butler of yours. It wouldn’t do you any good even if he did come, after all.” the voice was like ice, cold and high and female. Ciel couldn’t help but shiver in instinctive, primal fear. Despite his usual efforts to remain still in these situations, he tried lifting his hands from where they had been pressed against the desk in an attempt to free himself from this woman, only to realize that something was stopping his movements. A glance down had his visible eye widening, and the childlike part of his mind begged him to get as far away from the two large black snakes that bound his hands as possible. The calmer, more rational part bid him to stay still. Sebastian would come for him, he always did. One of the snakes hissed at him, swirling demonic eyes glinting up at him as it bared its fangs, and Ciel could swear that it was laughing at him. Once again he kicked at the desk, harder this time, and the claws on his cheeks tightened enough to make him suck in a gasp.  

“Did I not just tell you to hush?” asked the woman, voice colder and harder than before. Ciel scoffed, eyes narrowing, and despite the pain in his cheeks he kicked out once again, only this time there was something heavy coiling around his legs. He growled, shoving his shoulders back into his chair, hoping that it would hit the woman when it slid backwards. The chair, however, seemed just as immobile as he was. A soft sigh sounded from behind him. “Such a pity, I had hoped to have you at your full strength, but you leave me no choice. It won’t do to have you draw too much attention to us, little one. And in any case, you will still be just as useful to me unconscious.” and before Ciel could do anything more there were two sharp, needle like objects sinking into his neck, sending a burning pain up into his head. He cried out, gasping harshly behind the clawed hand of his captor. His eye that had only seconds before had been darting around wildly looking for escape began to droop. The lid slipping shut as a numb coldness spread out from the puncture marks. Blackness slipped over Ciel’s vision, his ears buzzing, his body numb. He didn’t even feel it when the woman released him to fall forward onto the desk.

 

*    *    *

 

A sharp, phantom pain on the side of Sebastian’s neck had him looking up from where he was dutifully pressing his Master’s shirts. His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring delicately as he scented the air. Something that smelled like crisp frost and bitter poison had his eyes widening, and before the dropped iron even had time to land perfectly on the ironing board he was opening the door to his Master’s office a floor away. The door hit the wall hard enough to make a dent but Sebastian paid it no mind. It was, after all, unimportant once he saw the thick, black snake coiled on his Master’s  desk, its scales glinting sickeningly in the light of the single burning candle. It hissed as him, jaw opening impossibly wide to show it’s sharp, poison tipped fangs.

Sebastian took a step closer to it, glaring at the thing when it shifted towards him. It was truly ugly, its scales nothing like the sleek black fur of that beautiful stray Sebastian had had the honor of petting earlier in the evening before Ciel had been woken by his own demonic hunger. Just this once, because his Master was not present to see it, Sebastian allowed his own mouth to open in a snarl, wolf-like fangs glinting in the light, a growl slipping from between his lips. The snake raised its head from the desk, tongue flicking out to taste the air. As soon as it had it began to coil its body more tightly, preparing to strike the demon Butler. This time Sebastian smirked instead of growled, one white gloved hand slipping into his tailcoat to retrieve three of his perfectly polished silver knives.

“Before I kill you, I would like you to tell me where my Master has been taken, if you please.” said the crow, staring down the snake as it coiled to strike. Its mouth opened, but this time instead of hissing it laughed, a dark, cold sound like the crackle of frost over dead grass.

“Missstressss hasss ssstolen him away. Taken him underneath the crowssss nosssse. For sssshe is far more worthy of the little Nephilimsssss sssssoul.” it hissed, its black hood flaring as it spoke, revealing a second pair of eyes on the inside. Sebastian glared, eyes shifting and swirling with pink, white, and red, the air itself heavy as black feather began to rain down behind him. He could feel his fine gloves shredding around his growing claws, his jaw aching as it stretched to accommodate the sheer number of fangs that were growing. It was rare that Sebastian was truly this enraged. Vexed, annoyed, sometimes even angry, but the rage that was making his polished black shoes shift into boots with sharp heels was something he hadn’t felt since he fought the Angel on London Bridge.

 The snake chose that moment to lunge, mouth wide, its body growing larger. At the same time Sebastian struck, knives forgotten on the floor as his claw tipped hands raised, glinting darkly in the slowly raising light of dawn.

 

*    *    *

 

_Hands pulled at him, tearing at his skin, holding him down tightly against the cold stone of the altar. He screamed, tears streaming down his face, begging for them to leave him alone, for someone, anyone to save him. They laughed, loud and horrible, mocking his pain. He gasped, his lungs tight and burning from all the crying, and for just a second he worried that his childhood asthma had returned and he was going to choke to death before they even had a chance to kill him._

_A glint of silver caught his eye and he struggled even harder when he saw the long sliver blade held in the hand of the robed, masked person towering above him. His mouth opened to utter one last cry, and then the blade was swinging down, piercing deeply into his stomach._

 

Ciel’s eyes flew open, a loud gasp leaving his lips as he once again felt the phantom pain of that knife. Golden clouds and cherubs swam in his vision, and he had just enough time to ponder if he had made it to heaven after all when a pain like no other split through his head, mainly focused around his right eye. He cried out, his back arching, and it was only then that he realized that his hands and feet here bound.

Something soft brushed against his cheek, and with it came a dulling of the pain that was making his head feel as if it would explode into a thousand pieces. “Shhh, this pain will pass, my little one.” said the same cold, high voice from before. This more than anything else made Ciel’s mind finally pull away from the past, allowing him to focus on the present. He tried to look around the room he was in, wincing when his head once again throbbed, and he realized belatedly that the pain was spreading up to his head from the wounds on his neck.

His eyes came to rest first on the circle of benches that surrounded him-reminding Ciel of an arena-and then their occupants. They were filled with at least twenty figures all hidden by black robes, their heads down. Something twisted in Ciel’s stomach as this sight brought back the memory of another. Of pain unending and the gut churning feeling of humiliation and loss. Without realizing it, Ciel’s breathing had picked up, and he began to struggle against the ropes binding him to what he now realized was a stone altar. One that Ciel knew was used for sacrifices. It was with no small amount of irony that he thought ‘ _At least I’m still clothed this time.’_

A soft laugh came from somewhere beside him. He turned his head quickly, regretting it when his neck and head gave another horrible throb. He fought not to wince, desperate not to show anymore weakness than he already had.

Not twenty feet away from him, resting lazily on a throne made entirely of stone skulls, a snake coiled around their hand, was a woman with glittering, demonic eyes. She was clad in a tight black corset that barely covered her ample bosom, and a pair of trousers that had most of the outer thigh cut out of them. Her feet were clad in shoes with the highest heel Ciel had ever seen. They were black as well and had laces running up to attach to the trousers. The heel of the boots were sharp enough that Ciel was convinced they could also be used as knives.

Her head tilted to the side, her short black locks glittering in the light of the twenty or so twisted candelabras that were scattered around the room on pillars made of skulls, and this time not stone ones. There were four long, sharp horns growing o top of her head, all as black as her hair.  “So tell me, Ciel Phantomhive. What is it like to be human?” she asked, her mouth opening just enough as she spoke to reveal glittering, pearl white fangs resting just behind blood colored lips. The snake in her hand flicked its tongue out, its demonic eyes also turning to rest on Ciel.

“Who are you?” asked Ciel, his voice coming out loud and demanding despite the pain still raging through him.

“Me, little one?” she asked, cold voice affecting a sweet tone. “Why I am the mother of that crow you call Sebastian.”

 “Sebastian’s mother?” asked Ciel, eyes narrowing with disbelief, and it was only then that he realized his eye patch was gone.

“Why yes. Him and so many others. Even you, my little one, though I suppose in human terms I would be your  grandmother, considering how you came into this life.” she said, glowing eyes sparkling with mirth.  “But never mind the technicalities. You may call me Lilith.” Lilith pressed a hand to her chest and bent forward in a mocking bow, her head dipping just enough to point those wickedly sharp horns towards Ciel.

The head of the Phantomhives raised one delicate eyebrow. “As in Lilith, the mother of all demons? Adam’s first wife.” Ciel did not miss the way her expression darkened before a smile was one again stretching those bloody lips.

“But I could not be what he wanted and so I was cast out of Paradise.” said Lilith as she stood, heels clicking ominously on the stone floor. “How do you like this room I have made for you, little one? Does it not look exactly like the room where you fell from the path of the light? Your birth place, in a sense?” she asked, now close enough that she could run one wickedly clawed hand through his hair. Ciel forced himself to stay still as she bent over him, stroking his hair as an affectionate mother would.

“There was no painting of cherubs on the ceiling.” said Ciel, despite his own brain’s warning to keep his mouth shut. From above him Lilith’s eyes darkened, her hand lifting from his head, and for a second Ciel thought that she might actually kill him, but then she snapped her fingers instead of his neck. The ceiling rippled, the paint fading into dark stone. Ciel blinked up at it for a second before old memories made him look back at the demoness above him.

“Is that better, my little one?” she asked, tone slightly annoyed under the sickening sweetness.

“What do you want with me? Because Sebastian will-” she cut him off with a scoff.

“Sebastian will what? Save you? Show up like a knight in shining amour to rescue his darling little prince from the clutches of the evil demon?” she spoke in the most condescending tone imaginable, and Ciel had the darkest urge to rip her tongue for her insolence. Heedless of his thoughts Lilith pressed her lips once more to his ear, and when her hair brushed his face Ciel smelled frost and blood. The whisper in his ear was harsh and made his heart clench in fear. “I’m counting on it.”            

 

*    *    *

 

The snakes head dropped from Sebastian’s no longer claw tipped hands to thud dully against the floor, its blackish blood staining the burgundy carpet. Straightening his tails, Sebastian stepped gracefully over the still twitching body of the snake, shoes once again the fine leather ones given to him by his Master. He flicked a drop of blood from his already healed lip, carefully replacing the fallen paperweight as he bent over the desk his Master had been sitting at when he was taken. He inhaled deeply, smelling first the rich, succulent scent of his Master’s soul, darkened now by Ciel’s new demonic nature, and then that unpleasant mixture of frost and poison. The aroma of darkness personified.  Once again he bared his fangs just slightly in rage.

He was just about to stand when a glint of red caught his eye. Two drops of blood shimmered in the light of the sun that had only just peaked over the rooftops of the other houses. Sebastian swiped one pale, black nailed finger through the small drops and brought it up to his mouth. He sniffed once, and then upon realizing that it was his Master’s blood he slid the finger into his mouth. Normally he would keep to his own Butler’s aesthetics and merely wipe the blood away with a cloth, but sometimes his demonic nature reared its feathered head and he couldn’t resist the smallest taste of that wonderful soul he would never get to enjoy.

Sebastian shuddered as the flavor of Ciel’s blood burst over his tongue, the bitterness of his hatred, the spicy-sweet scent of his sorrow, the darkness of his now demonic heart, and, best of all, the intoxicatingly rich sweetness of his purity. A groan slipped past Sebastian’s lips as the flavor faded, taking with it the Butler’s only hint of the soul that had been taken from him. With a sigh he straightened his tails once more, pulling his extra pair of gloves out of his pocket to slide onto his hands, covering the contract seal that was pulsing faintly with Ciel’s fear and anger.

Once again looking the part of the perfect butler, Sebastian stepped up to the window, throwing it open to let in the chilly dawn air. He licked his lips, searching for one last taste of his Master, and when he found none he glared out into the beautiful London morning, leaping from the window and into the shadows below.

 

*    *    *

 

“Earlier you called me a Nephilim. Why?” asked Ciel, his voice stronger than he felt. It had only taken him a moment after Lilith had bent over him to realize that the ropes binding his arms to the altar were actually more of those thick black snakes. It had taken a lot of effort to push down the spike of fear that came with this knowledge, but he had managed it with a glare at Lilith. She was still standing next to him, but she was no longer bending over him which made him feel slightly less claustrophobic.

A hand smoothed his hair down, claws scratching lightly at his scalp, and he had to fight hard not to shiver in disgust. “It is what we call those born of humans and demons, though usually it is because a human bares a demon’s offspring. We have not had very many like you, little one. In fact I can count on one hand how many I have known of. It is a rare gift, and one not given lightly.” she said softly.

“Am I meant to be grateful, then?” asked Ciel, his tone biting. Lilith laughed, a high, cruel sound that made Ciel flinch in his bonds.  The snakes coiled tighter, and this time Ciel couldn’t help the wince that came with the pain of his bones being ever so slightly crushed.

“Are you not, little one?” she asked, still petting Ciel’s head.

“What’s it to you if I am or not? Why do you care?” asked Ciel angrily, turning his head to look at the tall demoness. She smiled at him, the sort of smile that would have been a lot nicer if the fangs hadn’t glinted quite so dangerously.

“You are my grandson, of course. The creation of my little flower Hannah, who was tragically lost along with my beautiful spider. You are all I have left of either of them.” she said, sounding sad in a way that made Ciel want to hit her. Real sadness didn’t sound that fake. This demon knew nothing of true loss and sorrow. Something dark in the back of Ciel’s mind whispered that he should teacher her just what it was like to lose everything.

“I am not some trophy to remind you of your lost brats, demon. I am the Earl of Phantomhive and I will not allow anyone to take away my pride ever again.” something stirred deep inside Ciel as he spoke, something that had his voice deepening ever so slightly. Lilith’s eyes widened in shock, or feigned shock at least for the next second she was laughing. 

“And what will you do if I did choose to take your pride?” she asked, heels clicking as she slithered back to her throne like the snake still wrapped around her neck. “Order your _butler_ to kill me? His own mother? As if he has the strength to comply with such a request.” she laughed again, sounding even more cruel and demented than she had before. “You are mine Ciel Phantomhive, and you would do well to remember that.” That same dark thing stirred in Ciel’s gut, twisting until all of Ciel’s fear had melted in anger. He grit his teeth, reminding himself that he was not in a position to get to cocky.

“And what do you want me for then, _grandmother_? I doubt you are in the habit of baking cookies and reading stories.” said Ciel, unable to hold his tongue entirely.

“All in due time, little one.” crooned Lilith, sliding one leg up to cross over the other in a move that reminded Ciel vaguely of Ran Mao. One of the skulls on her throne moved then, the darkness in the eye sockets lifting to reveal swirling pink orbs. As it moved more of its form was revealed, showing its unnaturally hinged jaw that was holding at least six long pointed teeth. Long bony arms with foot long claw tipped fingers slid out from between two other stone skulls to wrap around Lilith’s leg, and the creature nuzzled into the pale white flesh like a dog would its master. Ciel couldn’t help but stare at the creature, fear and revulsion cutting through his anger.

“Ahh, so you’ve noticed my pet then, little one?” said Lilith, scratching her black claws over the white and grey bone of the things skull. “I bet you’re wondering just what it is, are you not?” she asked, a smile on her lips that said she already knew the answer. Ciel said nothing, still looking at the creature with the bones that looked like ashes. Lilith’s eyes narrowed, her annoyance at his silence apparent. “Fine then, I will say only this on the subject and nothing more. Not all things that begin life in purity remain that way. Some crumble under the weight of their own darkness. You would do well to remember that. There won’t always be a spider’s thread, after all.”

“True.” said Ciel, a smirk on his lips.  “But perhaps I am no longer trying to pull myself out of the darkness.”

 

*    *    *

 

Despite the fact that Sebastian could not properly sense his Master as he normally would to find him, he could still smell the exquisite scent of his soul perfectly fine. He ran along dirt roads now, far from the stench and rot of London, towards the darkness of a blackened and dead forest. It was a place that humans could not see, and like the island where the spider Claude had met his end, it was the domain of demons. The moment Sebastian stepped into the trees he could feel the ripple of dark awareness. He inhaled deeply, a soft smile curling his lips as he sighed. It had been a very long time indeed since he had had a chance to enjoy this much accumulated darkness. The human world was far too pure, its darkness fleeting and insubstantial. Not nearly enough to feel like home.  

A rustle in the dead trees made Sebastian look back down at his surroundings, ignoring the bloody sky he had been enjoying so much. Something slithered unseen over the dead, rotting vegetation that covered the ground like a blanket of decay. Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, flashing pink.

A moment later, the head of a large black snake cut through the trees. Its tongue flicked out, almost as long as Sebastian’s arm, tasting the air to find him. Its demonic eyes rested on him, cold and swirling. Poison dripped from its fangs when it hissed.

Reaching into his suit, the crow grabbed three long, sliver knives. They flashed in the bloody light of dawn that was just barely peaking through the trees, the metal reflecting in the snake’s large eyes. It hissed again, coiling to strike, faster than a normal snake of this size would be.

The butler inclined his head in invitation, a smirk once more on his lips. With a final hiss, the snake lunged, its large body flying through the air at impressive speeds, its mouth open as if to swallow Sebastian whole. Just as its jaws were to snap shut on its target Sebastian leapt into the air, twisting elegantly to throw his knives into the snakes head. All three hit their mark, slamming the snake into the ground hard enough to make a crater with the force of the impact. The knives glinted dully in the light for a few seconds before they began to dissolve as acidic black blood pooled up around them.

Gracefully, Sebastian landed on top of the snake’s back in a crouch, motionless despite the creature twitching beneath him. He stood, cocking his head as a bird would. He could swear he heard something over the dying twitches of the snake below him.

Something black moved out of the corner of his eyes and he leapt backwards just in time to avoid another snake, landing perfectly on a branch more than thirty feet in the air. Another movement from his left had him jumping higher into the tree as a third snake lunged for him. He glared, eyes darting around for more of the slithering black menaces as the new additions curled to strike again. Six more knives were pulled from his coat and he pushed himself off of the branch, leaping  into the air just as both creatures once again lunged for him, slamming instead into the tree. It trembled with the force of the impact, and before they could move again, Sebastian had flung the knives, pinning both snakes to the tree by their heads.

He landed once again on the ground but was almost instantly airborne as a fourth snake hissed behind him, this time managing to slice one long, poisonous fang through his coat. Sebastian sighed, staring at the tear in his fine wool suit.

“You do realize that I’m going to have to take the time to mend this now. And all thanks to your poor manners. Has no one ever taught you that it is rude to try and kill visitors before offering them tea?” asked the crow, tone light despite his irritation at the hold up. The snake merely hissed in reply, once again coiling to strike. Three more blades glinted in the light, and as the snake struck Sebastian flung them, hitting the creature through both of its eyes and the middle of its forehead. It hissed, falling to the ground heavily. Just as it fell, another snake struck from out of nowhere, making Sebastian jump backwards several feet deeper into the forest where the dark energy was stronger.

Once again and with growing irritation Sebastian flung the knives into the snakes head, this time before it had a chance to lunge. “Is this all you are capable of? I am disappointed in you, Lilith.” Sebastian spoke to the trees, the air crackling around him at his words. “I had figured that someone of your caliber would be able to offer up more of a challenge to a lowly crow like myself. Why, I am barely even out of breath.”

A soft, chilling laugh crackled through the air like lightning during a vicious storm. From in front of him Sebastian watched as a snake, this time larger than its brethren, slithered slowly towards him. Its mouth opened, but instead of a hiss, it let out a laugh not unlike the one reverberating through the trees. Its tongue flicked out, its eyes glinting as it watched him.

Finally, when it was barely twenty feet from him it lunged, and once again Sebastian leapt into the air, his knives hitting their mark. The snake fell as Sebastian landed on the decay covered ground. There was a pause, a breath from the forest around him, and then the sound of movement from behind him.

He turned, expecting to see yet another snake slithering towards him. His eyes widened in genuine shock, however, when instead of a snake, he saw a creature made of ash colored bone-like skin, it head nothing but a skull. It had long, bony arms with claws that could slice him in half, and short, curled legs that made it walk like a gorilla. The thing growled, a sound that was akin to rocks grinding together, and the power of it had Sebastian taking a small, infuriating step backwards. He met a cold, electrical resistance and his demonic instincts screamed at him for letting himself become trapped so easily. He had mocked Lilith for her power, and yet here he was, powerless against this creature that was coming towards him.

He knew what it was after all, as did every other demon born of Lilith. this was one of the Angels that had fallen from Heaven, only to find that, instead of giving them power as they had thought, it had made them slaves to those who had truly embraced the darkness. Sebastian had once seen a horde of these creatures fall on the stronghold of a faction that had decided to usurp Lucifer, leaving little of the once powerful demons beside scraps and blood. Despite this, Sebastian knew that he had no choice but to fight if he should ever want to see his Master again.

He stepped forward towards the creature, his eyes shifting and swirling with demonic power as black feathers began to rain down around him. Another step and he was piecing through a fallen branch with the sharp heel of his demonic boots. His nails were once again growing into claws, his fangs lengthen in his jaws. Heedless of this the creature lumbered forward, its claws digging deep grooves into the ground, and as it moved, Sebastian could see the sharp, broken points that had once been its wings, now nothing more than splintered bone.

It growled once more, and this time Sebastian answered it, his own growl coming out deep and feral. All pretence of being a perfect butler forgotten, Sebastian let himself slip into a crouch. The creature stopped, its head tilting as if it was studying Sebastian. And then, with no warning whatsoever, it was flying at him, a screech coming from its throat.  Sebastian lunged as well and they clashed in mid air, claws sinking deeply into both flesh and bone-like hide at almost the same second. Sebastian winced as one of those four long claws grazed his side, his own black talons slicing deeply into the creature. Ash spilled out of the wounds, spilling over the creature’s torso and onto the forest floor below. The creature seemed not to notice, its eyes boring into Sebastian as it swiped at him with its other hand.

Pain like nothing Sebastian had ever felt before ripped through him as those claws sliced into his side. Blood sprayed over the forest floor and Sebastian couldn’t help the growl that surfaced from the agony that ripped through him. His momentary lapse of attention let the creature gain the upper hand and it pressed its weight down, sending them to the earth, Sebastian landing first with the creature on top of him. A rasping sound came from the monster at the impact, and Sebastian could feel blood trickling sluggishly out of the corner of his mouth. He licked at it and threw himself upwards, forcing the agony to the back of his mind. The thing was heavy, but it didn’t seem to expect Sebastian to still be able to move. It tumbled off of him, catching itself just in time for Sebastian to bring his foot down on top of the creatures head. The crack that resulted made the forest shake.

 The thing growled, once again seeming to ignore the wound now spilling ash onto its face in favor of swiping at Sebastian. He dodged just in time, once again jumping into the trees. The creature followed him, claws extended, and if Sebastian had moved even a second later he would have been destroyed. As it was, the branch he had been standing on fell to the ground in five separate pieces.

He landed on the body of the final snake, his heels digging into its scaled skin, bringing forth a bubble of thick, black blood. The creature followed him, and once again he barely managed to move in time, this time landing ten feet away from the now mutilated snake’s body.

The creature lunged for him with its claws at the ready, rage glimmering in its eyes. Sebastian let his body bend backwards, his claws coming up to slice through the things stomach. Ash rained down on him as it passed, landing in a feral crouch. It seemed that the creature did not have internal organs, for if it had, they would have been spilled across the ground. As it was, though, the thing was covered in its own ash, the reflective bone-like flesh dulled with the substance.

Not even a second later it moved, almost too quickly for Sebastian to see, but this time Sebastian was prepared. He spun, striking outwards with his foot. It slammed into the creatures face, sending it flying further into the forest. A loud crunch sounded as it hit into one of the larger trees, cracking it and causing it to fall with the creature stuck in the branches.  The thing stood, but this time it was wincing, a grating whine coming from its open mouth. At first it had its face turned away from Sebastian, but when it turned back the crow could see that that his kick had managed to pierce the things eye. Thick black blood was oozing from the now darkened socket. A smirk pulled at the butler’s lips. He had found its weakness.

Not giving it time to recover Sebastian lunged, slamming into it hard. Its claws came up to defend itself but Sebastian was able to knock them away easily now that the thing was injured. With a growl he pinned the Fallen Angel to the remains of the dead tree, his clawed thumbs sinking into its eyes. It shrieked, black blood bubbling up around Sebastian’s thumbs, burning his flesh like acid. He let the pain wash over him like a human would a warm spring breeze, reveling in it, and pushed deeper, feeling something crunch. He positioned his legs so that his knees were holding the things arms immobile as it tried to flail in its agony. A dark smiled pulled at Sebastian’s mouth, baring his fangs to the dim light of the forest. One last push and the things head was splitting as Sebastian pulled his hands in opposite directions. With one final shriek the thing stilled, its skull like head parting in the middle to reveal a mass of bloody brain matter that was slowly turning to ash. He pulled his thumbs loose, noticing as he did that his claws were almost entirely melted away. No matter, they would regrow shortly.  

Before Sebastian had any time to move from his place still pinning the now dead creature, something moved behind him. In the next second three deadly sharp claws were ripping through Sebastian’s chest, sending deep red blood spraying over the twice fallen thing beneath him. He gasped, pain flooding his system as more blood bubbled out of his parted lips. A second creature was laughing sharply behind him, but the sound of it was fading into the oncoming blackness that was slowly creeping over Sebastian’s eyes.

 

*    *    *

 

A sharp throb of agony lanced through Ciel’s right eye, the contract burning painfully enough to make him gasp. Instantly, Lilith was at his side, wiping away a single tear that had tracked down Ciel’s face, and it was with a pang of worry that the Earl noticed it was blood instead of water. “So I see that my lovelies have finally found your crow. Do not fret, though, little one. They have been told not to harm him to badly.” she said, voice sweetly condescending. Her hand ran once more down his cheek, and then a door that Ciel hadn’t noticed before was flying open to reveal Sebastian on his knees, blood coating his chest, his mouth dripping with it, his red eyes dull. He was flanked by two creatures like the one that was still resting beside Lilith’s throne, one of which still had three of its long claws buried in Sebastian’s back to stick out through his chest.

“Sebastian!” Ciel couldn’t help the stab of fear that shot through him at the sight of his strongest chess piece reduced to this. The demon twitched, his head raising, his unfocused eyes resting on Ciel.

“My apologies, My Lord. I have failed to protect the suit you gave me.” slurred the butler, blood dripping from his lips onto the stone floor. Ciel glared at him.

“Is that really what you need to be worried about, Sebastian?” he asked, anger once again making his voice deeper. He struggled against the snakes binding him when Sebastian was pushed forward off of the claws, landing face first on the floor. Lilith walked towards him then, heels clicking menacingly on the stone floor. She twined her fingers into Sebastian’s hair, and, with seemingly no effort, she dragged the butler over to two pegs that were suddenly appearing on the stone wall just across from Ciel. With disgust, Ciel watched as the demoness opened her mouth wide, a black snake’s head appearing a second later, the rest of the creature following moments later, slithering out of her throat to wrap itself tightly around Sebastian’s wrist, binding him to the wall. The demon butler jerked against his bonds, but it seemed he was too weak to break free as his second arm was bound in the same fashion. This time Ciel looked away, unwilling to see the snake crawl out of the demoness’s mouth for a second time.

As soon as he was bound, Sebastian looked once more at Ciel. “I have been lapse in my duties, my Lord. I have failed to protect you, and for that I sincerely apologize.” Sebastian spoke more clearly this time, but he was still obviously out of it.

“Well of course you failed, my crow. You could never have succeeded against me and my lovelies.” said Lilith, laughing once again into the silence of the stone chamber, only this time she was joined by what sounded like a thousand rasping voices as well, all coming from the figures positioned in the benches. Quite suddenly the robes melted away, revealing at least a hundred more of those skeletal creatures, all with swirling pink eyes glinting with dark mirth. Sebastian twitched, his own eyes shifting from red to pink in apparent anger. Ciel’s eyes narrowed.  “Now, my little one, shall I tell you the reason I have brought you here?” Ciel remained silent, eyes fixed on Sebastian. Rage was swirling in his stomach, his heart screaming for vengeance once again, hatred for this demon bitch burning in his blood. Seemingly oblivious to all of this Lilith continued, clawed fingers once again petting his hair. “As I said before, you are a very rare demon indeed. And one that is highly treasured among other demons. Do you know why, Sebastian?”

Sebastian glared at her, and Ciel knew that if he could free himself, he would have loved to tear Lilith limb from limb. “I am afraid I do not.” he said, tone congenial despite his obvious anger.

“I thought not.” she said, lips curling in a cruel smile. “I shall tell you then. You see, demons have always fed on human souls, and humans have always made contracts with those demons to use their power in exchange for the soul the demon desires. But they are always separate and quite different beings, with very different hearts.” said Lilith, sounding annoyingly like one of Ciel’s old tutors. “Now, it is true that occasionally a demon falls into bed with a human and they produce an offspring who it a sort of blend of the two creatures. Though despite the blend, they can only survive if they give their heart over to either their demonic or human nature. If they do not, they will go mad and destroy themselves.” she paused as if making sure they were still paying attention.

Seemingly satisfied she continued. “And so now we come to those like you, little one. Those born of humans and converted into a demon. Most like you die quickly, their demon nature feeding on their still human soul. The few that do survive, however, are some of the most powerful souls in existence. If they can find a balance for both their human and demonic natures, they could even rival Lucifer himself. And that, my dear, is why I want you.” Ciel blinked up at her.

“I will not work for you. No matter what you do to me.” said Ciel, once again tugging at his bonds. 

“Ahh, my little one,  that is where you are mistaken. I do not want you to work for me.” said Lilith, trailing one sharp claw over Ciel’s cheek. “All I need you for is to stay alive long enough for me to crack open that beautiful demonic shell and lick out the soul inside.” A grayish-pink forked tongue slid over her lips then, as if she could already taste Ciel’s soul. “It will give me such great power to devour you, my little one.” at these last words Ciel’s eyes widened, his gaze going to Sebastian. The butler had told him that it was impossible to get to his soul now. So why was this demoness telling him that she could do it. Was Sebastian just not strong enough to do it?

“You desire the power to overthrow the most power demon to ever exist? The first demon?” asked Sebastian, “You toy with powers you do not understand, Lilith.”

“It is not him I wish to overthrow. It is that bastard that sits upon his golden throne and judges everyone around him to be inferior. The one who chose to make me for a man that would not be pleased with me. I wish to destroy the one that would call himself God!” she shirked, eyes wild now. The creatures around them began to growl, the sound like that of a avalanche of heavy boulders falling into a metal bowl. Suddenly she jerked Ciel’s head up painfully, her fingers digging into his jaw until it unhinged, making his mouth drop open. He struggled hard, knowing what she was planning on doing. He had done it himself a few hours before.

She bent towards him, her own mouth open, her forked tongue sliding across her lips yet again. Sebastian yelled something, but Ciel couldn’t hear what it was over the pain that split through his very core. He gasped, crying out, something warm sliding up his throat and out of his mouth. And then something in his chest exploded, rage boiling over in a title wave of fire and all he could see was white.

*    *    *

 

Sebastian watched, helpless as Lilith descended upon his Master, eyes glowing as she prepared to suck out his soul. But then, a mere second before the blueish-white light began to leave Ciel’s mouth, the contract mark on Sebastian’s hand burned white hot.  He had just enough time to see that the usual purple glow of the mark was lightening when, suddenly, a blinding flash of white light was flaring up from where Ciel lay.

The light dimmed just in time for Sebastian to see Lilith flying backwards on a wave of power, only to slam hard enough into the wall that it crumbled under her. The light pulsed blindingly again and Sebastian saw the writhing black serpents that bound Ciel’s arms and legs melt away in a burst of white fire. The altar cracked, sending spider web fishers out through the stone beneath.

The creatures around them were growling louder, some of them shifting restlessly. One of them, the one from Lilith’s throne, lunged towards the light that was Ciel. Before it could get to him it was flying through the throne, crushing the stone skulls into powder.

The light flared once more before dimming just enough for Sebastian to see a white form rising slowly from the altar. White rose petals with black tips floated from above the figure, and with a final fading pulse of light Sebastian saw the figure of the demon that he called Young Master.

Ciel’s hair was white, the tips of each individual strand stained black and swirling around his head as if caught in a strong wind. His eyes were swirling with demonic light, his skin deathly pale, almost like a dolls. He wore a shirt similar to the white one he had had on under his black suit, but this one was covered with crisscrossing lines of black that looked like cracks. His trousers were also white, and skin tight with black lines making it look as if Ciel was a breaking eggshell with darkness inside. The trousers were  tucked into thigh high white boots, equally covered in darkness. The heel had small black spikes coming off where they connected to the shoes. His hands were out beside him, covered in white and black gloves.  

Another creature launched itself at him, and this time it met the same fate as the snake, crumbling into black ash, burned away the white fire. Two more creatures fell this way, the third tearing to pieces instead of burning. A snarl curled Ciel’s lips as he stepped down off the altar slowly, one foot at a time, and every time his foot landed on the stone it crumbled with a loud crack. He took more slow steps towards Lilith, shattering the floor with each footstep.

White light flared from him again, burning the snake that had begun to slither towards him. The air crackled with his untamed demonic energy, the petals raining faster, burning anything they touched. Finally, he was standing before Lilith, the snarl on his lips now wide enough for Sebastian to see his small, pearly fangs. Ciel’s head tilted to the side, the light pulsing steadily around him.

Lilith flinched away from him, hissing and snarling as the light singed her flesh. “You know nothing.” said Ciel, his voice two toned and harsh. “You know nothing of suffering. Nothing of pain. Nothing of loss.” his voice was rising in volume, his rage palpable. “But I can teach you.” and now Ciel’s voice was calm and deadly. He smiled, and then the light exploded, bright and agonizing.

The room disappeared, only the roars of the creatures and Lilith’s screams of agony let Sebastian know that he hadn’t been burned like the other demons in the room. He closed his eyes against the blinding light of Ciel’s hellfire, his head bowing, and only then did he realize that the snakes that had been binding him must have burned away as well. A final, tortured scream sounded, echoing through the brightness, bone chilling and agonized, and then the light was fading.

A shadow fell over Sebastian, forcing him to look up. There, in front of him, stood Ciel, eyes still demonic, but instead of glaring in his rage they were drooping in exhaustion. “Master?” breathed Sebastian, his voice full of shock. A small smile slid onto Ciel’s lips, genuine this time, and then he fell to his knees, the white fading away leaving him looking as he had when he had been kidnapped.

Carefully gathering his now unconscious Master into his arms, Sebastian stood, staggering for a second under the weight of his Master and his own injuries. As he did, he stepped on something that crunched loudly. He looked down and saw that the stone that had made up the room they had been in was now nothing more than dust and rubble that rested in the heart of the dark forest. There was no sign of the hundred or more Fallen Angels save for a few scattered limbs and splashes of black blood. Not ten feet away rested the blackened form of Lilith. Sebastian’s eyes widened, his shocked gaze going to his Master’s face. Had Ciel just killed one of the oldest demons in existence? He stepped forward to take a closer look, his eyebrow raising at the sight that met him.

Ciel had not burned Lilith. He had cracked her open and scooped out her soul, just as she had wanted to do to him. The blackness of her skin was from her body already decaying. A quick glance at his own nearly healed wounds told Sebastian that the power boost Ciel had gotten from Lilith must have been phenomenal.

“Oh, my Lord. Whatever am I going to do with you?” asked Sebastian. He got no response from his now unconscious lord, but, as Sebastian was stepping out of the now destroyed dead forest, the small Earl curled into him, reminding Sebastian strongly of a sleeping kitten.

 

 *    *    *

 

_“You know nothing of suffering. Nothing of pain. Nothing of loss. But I can teach you.” he stepped towards Lilith, his rage a burning fire as he bent over her, wrenching her jaw open as she had done to him. He looked her in the eyes as he inhaled deeply, drawing her soul out as he had done to O’Riley not so many hours ago. She struggled, her soul fighting hard, her screams echoing in his ears. Finally something snapped in her and her soul came pouring out all at once. When it did, the images and  emotions that came with it nearly knocked Ciel off his feet. So much anger and pain, so much death and bloodshed. So much loneliness. And then he was looking at Sebastian, broken and bloody in a pile of rubble. And Sebastian was looking up at him, an expression of pure shock written into his features._

_Ciel could see himself in Sebastian’s wide, unblinking eyes. The white hair with black tips, the cold demonic eyes, the falling white rose petals. The perfect vision of darkened purity. “Master?” asked the crow, and then Ciel was falling._

Ciel jerked in his bed, his eyes flying open to take in the slightly less posh room of his London house now bathed in the blue light of twilight. He was gasping harshly, his body thrumming with energy. He sat up, pushing his damp hair off his forehead and throwing his blankets off, noticing as he did that he was still dressed in his black suit.

He stood carefully, fearing that he would fall, but as he stood he realized that he felt stronger than he ever had. A flash of white and a scream echoed through his head, making him press a hand against his right eye that was currently without its usual covering. He couldn’t quite remember what had happened after Lilith had tried to take his soul, but he did remember feeling a burst of power. Sebastian must have gotten enough strength back to fight again.

He shivered with sudden cold, pulling his dressing gown on despite still being in his day clothes, and made his way out of his room. There was a light flickering from the drawing room. When Ciel walked inside he saw Sebastian sitting, ever immaculate, on the blue velvet couch. He was staring into the fire, and for a moment he looked so human that Ciel had to force himself to remember that he was not.

“Sebastian?” asked Ciel quietly, suddenly not wanting to startle Sebastian. The butler turned to look at him, his gaze dark.

“Ahh, my Lord, you are awake.” he said, standing to bow. “My apologies. I had meant to have dinner prepared before you woke.”

“You and I both know that I do not require food anymore. What happened to Lilith?” he asked. Sebastian’s eyes widened just slightly before his expression returned once again to that calm, professional façade.

“She was taken care of, my Lord. As were her minions.” said Sebastian. Ciel’s eyes narrowed in confusion. The last thing he remembered was that flash of light.

“I thought you were too injured to fight, Sebastian.” said Ciel, folding his arms over his chest.

“Indeed my lord, so I was. It was not I that defeated Lilith.” at this news, Ciel’s eyes widened.

“Who then?” asked the Earl, suddenly concerned. If Sebastian had taken care of Lilith than who had? Who was powerful enough to take down her, and her army of creatures? 

“I know very little about who they are, my Lord. But I assure you that they do not mean you any harm, so far as I can tell.” said the crow. Ciel raised an eyebrow. Whoever this new demon was, they had Sebastian on edge.

“I want you to find out more about this demon and what they want. Do you understand?” asked Ciel, sitting gracelessly on the couch, his legs crossed and one arm on the back. “I want to know who they are and what they want. That’s an order.”

Sebastian bowed deeply, one hand pressed over his heart. “Yes, my Lord.”

“Good, now fetch me some tea. Earl Grey I think, and a few chocolate biscuits. And those papers from Funtom that I’m supposed to look over.” Ciel said, slipping out of his dressing gown as he finally warmed.

“Right away, my Lord.” said Sebastian, turning to leave.

“Wait, Sebastian. Before you go, tell me one thing.” said Ciel. Sebastian paused, turning back to look at his master.

“Yes, sir?”

“If you could have gotten to my soul by cracking open my ‘demonic shell’ then why didn’t you?”  he asked, looking Sebastian in the eye. The butler smiled.

“It would have ruined the exquisite flavor, my Lord.” he said, and then he was leaving, shutting the door with gentle a click behind him.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross posted to Tumblr: http://alyarayne.tumblr.com/post/101471902523/his-butler-demon-natured


End file.
